Through the Times (Rewrite)
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella gets touched by a Weeping Angel. The Angel sends her back to 1916. She meets the Doctor when she arrives and he explains everything. In the years before she could go back to the Cullen's she travels with the Doctor, gets a job at Torchwood and UNIT and saves Donna Noble….


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella gets touched by a Weeping Angel. The Angel sends her back to 1916. She meets the Doctor when she arrives and he explains everything. In the years before she could go back to the Cullen's she travels with the Doctor, gets a job at Torchwood and UNIT and saves Donna Noble….

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I have convinced Edward to let me go to Hoquiam to a bookstore. Looking over the titles I pick a few and bring them to the counter. I pay and walk outside and I bump into a statue. An Angel. What the hell is that doing in the middle of the street? I can hear my phone ringing. The one Edward insisted on getting me. I look down to take it out of my pocket when I begin spinning. I hit the ground hard. I gasp as I look around this wasn't Hoquiam! How on earth did I get here?

I try ringing Edward but it doesn't work neither does Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Charlie.

I see a boy selling newspapers I decide I need to find out where I am.

"Can I please borrow a paper please?" I ask the boy

"It will cost you", the boy says

"I just need to check something. I will give it right back", I say

"Well for a pretty lady I will give you one", the boy says handing me a paper

I am shocked at what I read.

 _Chicago Times_

 _16th of March 1916_

"How?" I whisper

"Your not from around here", a man say

He was wearing a leather jacket and had black hair pulling out a screwdriver, "You were touched by an Angel. I am sorry"

"What has happened to me?" I ask

"First what is your name?" the man asks

"Isabella Marie Swan. I like Bella", I reply

"I am the Doctor", the Doctor says

"Doctor Who?" I ask

"Just the Doctor. What year did you leave?" the Doctor asks

"2005. How can I be in 1916?" I ask

The Doctor sighs, "Let's go somewhere private and I will explain"

"I guess", I say not having any choice

He leads me to a blue box.

"This is my ship", the Doctor says

"Ship?" I ask

"I am an alien. I am from a planet called Gallifrey", the Doctor says

"Your crazy!" I say

"Look inside", the Doctor says opening the door

I gasp in shock it was bigger on the inside.

"How?" I ask

"My people's technology. Now to explain. You were touched by a Weeping Angel. Weeping Angels their distinct weeping appearance. They are known for being kind murderous psychopaths, eradicating their victims mercifully by dropping them into the past and letting them live out their full lives, just in a different time period. This, in turn, allowed them to live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life", the Doctor explains

Time Travel? That is impossible!

"But that is not possible", I say

"Look around you it is", the Doctor says

"Doctor you back?" a female says walking into the room with a man, "Who is this?"

"Bella Swan. She was touched by an Angel. Bella this is my companions Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness", the Doctor says

"Pleasure is mine", Jack says kissing my hand

"Nice to meet you", Rose says

"You too. This is a time machine isn't it?" I ask

"Yes it is called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space", the Doctor says

"Then can't you take me back?" I ask hopefully

"I can't. It would cause a paradox…", the Doctor says

The Doctor explains why I can't go back to the Cullen's till the human me is gone. I thought about asking him to take me to that time. But I realised this is a chance I have to see a human Edward.

"So I am stuck here. But at least my boyfriend I can meet will be human", I say

"Human?" Rose asks

"They are vampires. They drink the blood of animals. They have gold eyes. While human drinking vampires have red eyes", I explain

"Interesting. I might see you in a few years. You will just have to call me", the Doctor says

"My phone doesn't work", I say holding out my phone

"I can fix that. But before you do. You can't contact anyone from your life. It will cause a paradox. So this is just to get a hold of me, Jack or Rose ok?" the Doctor asks

"I get it", I say saddened that it would be many decades before I see the ones I love again

I will see Edward. I will make it my goal.

The Doctor puts his sonic screwdriver over my phone and then hands it back.

"It now has the TARDIS number, Jack's number and Rose's number. Now that is sorted you better get going", the Doctor says

"Thank you. Will I see any of you again?" I ask

"Maybe", the Doctor says

"How can I go out there dressed like this?" I ask

"Doctor she can use the wardrobe room. She can have one of the dresses", Rose says smiling

"I guess. Rose show her where to go", the Doctor says

I follow Rose to a room full of clothes.

"You will need to fit in. I think in this time you need under garments", Rose says, "Can you show us an outfit for Bella?" Rose says to the room

"What?" I ask

"The TARDIS is alive. She can help. Look there is an outfit", Rose says pointing at the bed

The dress was blue. I sigh I don't like dresses. But I am in the 1900's. Rose helps me put on the garments and I put on the dress. I am going to have to like this type of fashion. Once dressed I start to say my goodbyes to the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"Thank you all. I hope to see you sometime", I say

"Good luck", the Doctor says

"See you around gorgeous", Jack says with a wink

"Good luck", Rose says hugging me

"Thanks. See you all around", I say walking out of the TARDIS

I watch the TARDIS disappear. I sigh. Well I need to find the Masen property. I walk through the streets. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone.

"Mother are you alright?" a bronze haired boy asks with green eyes

I know he is Edward. I can't believe I found him.

"I am so sorry Ma'am", I say to the woman

"It is ok. Are you alright? You look lost", the woman says

"A woman of your beauty should not be out alone", Edward says to me

"I have come to America to escape the war", I say, "I haven't got a home yet. I will have to find work"

"Don't you have any family?" Edward asks

"No. I am on my own", I say

"You must come home with us then! I will not allow you to sleep on the streets. I am Elizabeth Masen by the way", Elizabeth says

"I am Edward Anthony Masen Jr", Edward says kissing my hand, "What is your name?"

"Isabel Maria Swain", I say keeping close to my original name

"How old are you Miss Swain?" Edward asks

"15", I say blushing

"When then that settles it. You are coming home with us", Elizabeth says

"I don't really want to impose", I say softly

"She won't be will she Mother?" Edward asks his emerald eyes shining at me

I see Elizabeth look between Edward and I think she can see the connection.

"I don't have any money", I say

"That's alright dear. Come along we will get you some clothes", Elizabeth says

Elizabeth and Edward take me shopping buying me lot of clothes. They then show me to the house. It was beautiful. I loved it.

"This is beautiful", I say as I look around inside

Edward shows me around the home. He asks questions and I give him vague answers. I meet Edward Sr at dinner he was ok. Elizabeth asked me some questions. I answered them as truthfully as I could. When I retire to the room Elizabeth gave me I look out at the stars. I wonder what my disappearance is doing in 2005. But I have no way of knowing. I change and get out of my dress and into my nightwear.

"I am sorry Charlie please forgive me", I say falling asleep

Thinking about my father. What is he going to do when I don't come home? And what was I going to do for the years I was in the past? Would I be able to be with my Edward as a human? Would he still love me as he is human?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
